According to the meridian doctrine of the traditional Chinese medicine, there are some important meridians, such as the spleen channel, the urinary bladder channel, the stomach channel, the kidney channel, the liver channel and the gallbladder meridian, etc, and constitute a lot of important acupuncture points in the sole of foot. From the long-term practice of the traditional Chinese medicine, it has been proved that the massaging and stimulating for the meridians and acupuncture points in the sole of foot may dredge human body's meridians and activate human body's potential to attain the effect of dispelling illness, activating the channels and warming the internal organs. Therefore, “the reflect zone massotherapy of human body's thenar” is widely spread, and become a health protection method and an auxiliary therapy for illness.
Recently, with the development of science and technology, a variety of hygienical shoes are provided to achieve the goal of massaging and stimulating the meridians and acupuncture points in the sole of foot. For example, the magnet piece is provided onto the insole so that the magnet field can stimulate a certain acupuncture point in the sole of foot. Though this king of hygienical shoes can achieve the goal of magnetotherapy for the acupuncture point, the fixed magnet piece set onto the insole generates only static magnet field for a certain acupuncture point in the sole of foot of human body, not the dynamic magnet field. This restricts the effect of magnetotherapy. Thereby, this kind of hygienical shoes has some limitations.
In addition, in order to improve the magnetotherapy's effect in the sole of foot and generate dynamic magnet field in the sole of foot of human body, some shoes are provided with coils at sole, thus when the alternating current flow through the coils, the pulse magnet field for performing the magnetotherapy of dynamic magnet field in the sole of foot of human body is generated in the sole of foot of human body. This kind of magnetotherapy shoes improve the effect of magnetotherapy, but the alternating current flowing through the sole's coil is necessary for the generation of dynamic magnet field, so this kind of shoes can not be used in walking, but carry out the magnetotherapy of dynamic magnet field in a fixed position only after settling in a certain place, pulling out the wire with a plug and inserting the plug into the power outlet.
All of the above mentioned hygienical shoes can not carry out the magnetotherapy for the sole of foot with the static and dynamic magnet field generated respectively at sole due to the rest and movement of foot and shoes when human body stops and walks.